Close
by MsRenai21
Summary: Jean and Eren are inseparable.


I pull him close to me and kiss him hungrily. He wraps his arms around my neck to keep me still and, as we kiss, he takes control and bites and sucks on my lip. No, I'm on top today; you don't get to do this.

I pull myself away from his mouth and immediately go down to his neck. He grinds our bodies together as I leave marks all over that dark, tanned neck of his. These fucking clothes are getting in the way; we should get rid of them.

I take my hands down his back and slide my fingers under the hem of his shirt. Reluctantly, I let go of his neck for a split second to remove his shirt and I slowly kiss my way down to his pierced collarbones and down to his chest. I glance up at my Eren to see how he's doing. The impatient, almost frustrated look he's giving me is worth what I'm about to do to him.

Heh, oh how I am going to fuck with you.

I run my hands up his chest and tug on his nipple piercing. He groans and I smirk at him. I love when he gets like this. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down quickly to be at level with his hardened dick that's being covered by his jeans.

I lick my lips and undo his jeans quickly and pull them down along with his boxers. His uncut cock springs out in front of me. God, he's so big, but I can handle it. I reach for it with my left hand and pull the skin back slightly, offering it a few licks, before taking the head in my mouth.

Eren's breath hitches when I take him in. He holds my head and pulls me forward. Impatient bastard. I lick and deep throat his cock, swallowing at the head.

"Mmm, Jean, you're so good at this." I smirk and moan around his cock. He starts trying to fuck my mouth, but I won't allow that. I pull away and earn a disappointed growl. I stand back up and give him a quick peck.

"You're the one who _insisted_ that I be on top." I gently stroke his cheek. "So you gotta learn how to give up control, my little Eren." He moves his face from my hand and pouts. I stand back and admire his exposed body in front of me.

Eren doesn't like that.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pushes me onto the bed and straddles me. He rips my shirt open and few buttons go flying. You piece of shit. My annoyance quickly subsides when he grinds himself against me and kisses me.

"Mmm, Eren. These jeans. They're too tight; you need to do something about them," I get out between moans. He slides his hands down to my jeans and unbuttons them quickly, almost desperately. _He wants me. _

My jeans are pulled off and tossed aside and he's on me again. Nng, he's rubbing his dick against mine. I wrap my arms around him and open my legs up wider, letting him get closer. I love it. I fucking love it. I almost want him to fuck me.

_Almost. _

It's too much. I need something more. I need my little Eren. So I hold onto him tight and flip us both over. I stare down at him, loving the blush that's coated his cheeks. I love the way his bright green eyes look up at me in anticipation. I love you, Eren. And that's why I'm going to fuck the shit out of you.

I run my hands down his legs and onto his ass, giving it a little squeeze.

"You gonna be a good little boy for me?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Love you too, babe."

"Go to hell."

I lean down to kiss him one more time before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube from the night stand. I coat my fingers with a generous amount of the cool liquid, and once I'm satisfied, I spread some around his hole. I tease him a bit by barely sticking the tip of my finger inside. The noises I get from him are worth the trouble.

"Jeeaaannn." He draws my name out, desperate for me.

_Fuck. _That's actually really hot.

I slide one finger inside carefully and his breath hitches.

"Dammit. I'm not fragile, Jean. Put another one in."

I do as he says and slide the second finger in. He lets out a whiny moan. I carefully move both fingers in and out, opening my fingers in a scissor-like motion. He arches his back and grabs at the bed sheets. It doesn't take long for him to relax; he should be used to this feeling now anyway. I insert a third finger, continuing my pattern, and move over to kiss his thigh.

The soft whimpers that escape from his lips are all I need to know he likes it. He's rocking his hips into my fingers, so I stop and let him do the work. That's when he hits his own sweet spot. That special bundle of nerves.

He cries out and I don't think I can hold back any longer. I want him. I want to be inside of him. I curl my fingers upward, making sure to give him the best feeling. I love seeing him undone like this; it's such a rare sight.

"Eren...I want you."

"Then take me already. I n-need you."

That's it. Those words are exactly what I wanted to hear from him. _Fuck_, he's so goddamn hot. I take my fingers out of him and wipe the excess lube on the sheets. I grab the bottle again and this time, retrieve a condom from the nightstand. I tear the condom out of its packaging and slide it onto my cock.

I squeeze some more lube out of the bottle and coat his ass with it again. I spread his legs open some more and align myself.

"Ready, babe?"

He nods eagerly and tries to move his hips up to bring me in. Such an impatient boy. I keep his hips still as I enter him. _Holy shit_. He's hot and tight.

I start off slow but I can't stop myself. I know he'd want me to go harder. This feeling is amazing.

So good.

_God,_ he feels so good.

His legs open up for me, small, whiny noises escaping from his lips. It's driving me crazy. He's begging for it.

_He's begging for me. _

Dammit, Eren. Your body feels so fucking good around my cock. Heh, you handle me so well. I love the way your back arches each time I thrust into you. I love the way your hands grab desperately for the closest thing. I love how you grab for me and don't let go.

I grunt as his fingers dig into my shoulders. I reward him by pounding into him extra hard. My little Eren always likes it rough whether he's in control or I am. This is one of the few times I'm in control.

"F-fuck...fuck m-me, Jean!" he cries out, throwing his head back. I purposefully slow down, earning a growl from the boy beneath me.

"What was that, babe? I didn't quite catch that." I've almost come to a stop, just barely moving inside of him. He pulls me down onto him and kisses me fiercely. I return it with much fervor, eventually moving down and licking his neck. Hmm, it's not enough for me, so I tangle my fingers in his thick, dark hair and pull it back. He moves his head as I pull, giving me much better access to his sweet neck.

Right there. The little spot just under his left ear is his most sensitive spot. I latch onto it, licking and sucking. Eren pants heavily and I don't relent. I bite it and he cries out.

"J-Jean...hurry up a-and fucking move."

I didn't realize I had stopped.

I slowly pull away from his neck and untangle my fingers from his hair. He lets out a disappointed whine.

"Hey, let's change this up a bit." I whisper to him. Eren looks up at me in confusion. I pull myself out of him and quickly flip him over.

"Get on your hands and knees." He obeys eagerly and keeps his legs wide open for me. He looks back at me with those vibrant green eyes of his. He needs me.

But I want to hear him say it.

"What do you want me to do?" I place on hand on his ass and squeeze it gently. He leans into the touch.

"Fuck me. As hard as you can."

"Mm, what if I wanna take my time?" I move my hand slowly down to his aching cock. I watch as he squirms.

"N-no not like...not like that. J-just hurry it up."

He's so fucking sexy when he's like this.

"Jean I n-need it. I can't take it anymore," he moans out and my cock twitches. I've gotten what I wanted out of him, so I should reward my little Eren. I take my cock and slide it back into him, all the way in.

He's so wonderfully tight around me. I can't help but let out a groan once I'm back in.

I don't hesitate in moving faster. I dig my fingers into his hips to hold him in place while I fuck that tight little hole of his. Eren screams with reckless abandon. Good, I want everyone to know how hard you're being fucked. I thrust deeply into him, trying to find his spot.

When he throws his head back and screams my name, that's how I know I've hit it.

More. I know he wants more. I thrust deeper and harder into him. His moans only encourage me to fuck him until we both find release. I move one hand to his hair and grip it again. I fucking love his long hair. Eren cries out when I pull his head back. I know he likes it; I know he doesn't mind the pain. We both like it rough.

"T-Touch yourself, Eren," I command him. I know his dick must be bothering him but if he wants the release so badly then he'll have to get it himself. I'm more preoccupied with how wonderfully he can take me inside of him. I see his hand move to his cock and he strokes it desperately. I hope his other arm can hold him up because I won't go easy on him.

"Eren. Oh, Eren you're being such a good little boy. How bad do you wanna come?"

All he lets out is a grunt. So I tug his hair back a little bit.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nng, I wanna c-come so b-bad."

"Then come for me, baby."

I continue fucking him hard. The air is thick and the only sounds in the room are of Eren screaming and the constant slapping of our skin. Goddammit, I feel myself getting closer. I hope he's just as close as me; I want to feel him tighten around me. I swear, I'm holding onto him so tight that I'll leave permanent marks on his beautiful, dark body. I wouldn't mind; that way everyone will know he's mine.

Just like the marks he always leaves on me. We belong to each other.

"J-Jeaaaan." My name escapes his lips over and over again. A cacophony of whines and moans fills the air. He's gonna disturb our neighbors at this rate. Oh well, fuck them. If it were me, I'd kill to hear this every day.

"Jean, baby, please. I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-come. H-Help me come." He draws out the last syllable. I'm not gonna last any longer; he's too much for me.

I feel my muscles tense; my movements are sloppy and uncoordinated. Eren gets louder and louder until he screams my name out with his release. He spills his come all over the sheets beneath him. He's gotten so much hotter and tighter around me. I can't. I can't hold it. With a few more thrusts, I come hard inside of him, finally calling out his name.

I stay deep inside him until I've ridden out my orgasm. It's almost a shame I have this condom on because I want to give him all of me. Oh well, maybe one day. My legs tremble as I slowly pull out him. Eren slumps in the bed, smashing his face into the pillow when I let go of his hair.

Very majestic.

I plop down next to him on my side. I struggle to get this damn condom off, especially since I came so much. I toss it over the side and hope for the best. It misses the trash can completely lands with a splat on the hardwood floor. Fuck me.

"Good job, asshole. You should become a basketball player." Eren's voice is muffled by the pillow. If I wasn't so exhausted from the rigorous sex I just gave him, I'd glare. But honestly, with the sight before me, it's difficult not to laugh.

"At least I'm not the one with my ass still in the air."

"Shut the fuck up."

I snort at the mumbled insult. Eren finally moves from his hilarious position and onto his side facing me. His eyes are barely open but I can still see how bright and full of life they are. In fact, in this angle his eyes almost seem golden. I slowly reach up to brush some of his bangs out of his eyes to see them better.

Before I have a chance to pull away, Eren reaches up and takes my hand. He keeps it against his cheek and doesn't take his eyes off of me. _F__uck_ that's cute. Today is just an interesting day. First Eren lets me top _and _he's acting like this. It's rare for him to be this affectionate and adorable. Normally I give in and do that.

He moves himself closer to me and wraps his arms around me, his warm head nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I put one hand on the small of his back, bringing him closer to me. I play with his hair in my other hand. I'm so glad he grew it out.

We lay like this for a long time; just enjoying each other's presence. His breathing has evened out and it's quiet. I think he fell asleep. Dumbass.

"You sleeping?" I whisper to him.

"No..." Comes his sleepy reply.

I suppress a giggle. "You sound asleep. Does _ma bête _want to go to sleep?" I coo at him, even using his favorite nickname: my beast.

"Shut up, _Pferd._"

Normally I hate it when he calls me a horse but today I laugh it off. I pull his face up to mine and give him a sweet, lazy kiss. He slowly returns it. I pull away and he moves up to put his forehead on mine. I can't help but blush a little.

"I love you, Eren." My whisper barely audible.

"I love you too, Jean."

You cute little fuck.


End file.
